Olhos Negros
by Fla.Doomsday
Summary: E nada a deixava mais tentada do que aqueles olhos negros dele...
1. Parte 1

Autor: Fla Apocalipse

Título: Olhos Negros

Sinopse: E nada a deixava mais tentada do que aqueles olhos negros dele...

Shipper: Severus/Hermione

Classificação: NC17

Gênero: Romance

-----------------------------

**N.A.:**_Quero agradecer a Angelina que fez a capa perfeitosa pra mim, e dizer que essa fic só aconteceu por que li essa fic:_ Power Play_ da lis9... A fic Sev/Hermione que eu amei ler..._

_**Olhos Negros**_

Era só virar o rosto e olhá-lo nos olhos, encará-lo. Era fácil encarar uma pessoa qualquer, então por que ela não conseguia encará-lo? Hermione sabia bem que ele a estava olhando, sentia os olhos negros dele colados em seu rosto, era só uma questão de virar o rosto e olhá-lo, tentar entender o por que dele estar lhe olhando. Respirou fundo passando outra camada do esmalte vermelho no dedão do pé, ajeitando a saia entre as pernas; era quase possível sentir os olhos azuis de Ron em suas pernas, outro que a encarava. Porém, desde quando ligava para tais coisas?

Não se importava para os olhares que Ron lhe dava, não ligava para os sorrisos maliciosos de Sirius, dos abraços mais apertados que Remus vinha lhe dando; o que a incomodava eram aqueles malditos olhos negros colados em si, como se ela não conseguisse senti-los. Os outros ela até entendi porque olhavam, eram homens e seus amigos, era algo natural, mas ele? Ele repudiava o que ela era, repudiava o sangue que corria com força nas veias dela; a odiava para resumir. Então, por que estava encarando?

Passou para o dedo seguinte, e respirou fundo tentando manter os olhos pregados nos próprios dedos, o esmalte vermelho contrastava muito com sua pele, mas era o único que tinha naquele momento e não tinha muito o que fazer naquela tarde de chuva. Grimmauld Place ficava silenciosa quando chovia, parecia que todas as paredes queriam escutar o barulho da chuva caindo no asfalto lá fora, a janela aberta na sala deixava aquele cheiro de chuva fraca entrar, junto com um vento que não podia ser considerado frio, mas que roçava a pele dela e a fazia arrepiar-se com certa facilidade.

Hermione apoiou as costas no encosto da cadeira e ajeitou outra vez a saia no meio das pernas, olhando as unhas do pé, vendo se estavam com camadas suficiente e com a cor uniforme. Já fazia alguns minutos que estava sentada naquela cadeira perto da janela, o pé direito apoiado em outra cadeira, e a todo momento arrumava a saia para que nenhuma das pessoas presentes vissem sua renda. Remus, Sirius e Harry estavam no canto da sala, vendo alguns mapas, Ron estava deitado no sofá, fingindo que dormia e Severus estava sentado no outro extremo da sala, e a encarava. Ela conseguia sentir aqueles olhos negros intimadores lhe encarando, observando cada movimento seu, era como se ele a tocasse com os olhos; e não era só o vento que entrava pela janela que a deixava arrepiada.

Pintou o dedo seguinte e o outro, sua mente ordenando que olhasse para o lado, que virasse a cabeça só um pouco e o perfurasse com os olhos, assim como ele estava fazendo. Mas não o faria, era ridícula sua situação, atraída por um professor; e um professor muito estranho, diga-se de passagem. Ele era anti-social, estúpido, sem graça, arrogante, orgulhoso e preconceituoso, e mesmo assim ela não conseguia deixar de sentir uma atração. Tinha dezesseis anos e ele quarenta e um, sabia bem que ele nunca a olharia com outros olhos, na verdade, sabia que ele olharia, com nojo ou com triunfo caso ela contasse sobre a atração que sentia, mas que bem faria revelar isso?

Não, era melhor pintar as unhas, comer algo e ir para seu quarto ler um livro, ou repassar certas matérias para quando – e se – voltasse para Hogwarts. Sentia saudades da escola, mas era melhor poder estar entre seus amigos, do que ficar longe deles e preocupada até o último fio de cabelo. Seus pais foram mandados para o exterior, era perigoso ficarem, e Harry até tentou convencê-la a ir, mas ela nunca o deixaria. Já haviam passado coisas demais juntos para que ficassem separados agora; não, isso ela nunca faria. Nunca o deixaria, e nunca deixaria Ron também.

Terminou de pintar as unhas de um pé e o desceu da cadeira, levantando o outro, nesse movimento sua saia escorregou, mostrando sua coxa esquerda por inteiro, bem na direção que ele estava. Por um segundo Hermione pensou em olhá-lo nesse momento, enquanto arrumava sua saia, e como quem não quer nada, deixou seus olhos castanhos vagarem até ele. Prendeu sua respiração ao ver que ele olhava direto para seus olhos, a mão que arrumava a saia parou o serviço no meio do caminho, deixando grande parte de sua perna a mostra.

Não conseguia desviar os olhos dos olhos dele e teve que fazer muito esforço para arrumar a saia e virar-se para o pé esquerdo e começar a pintá-lo, tentando esquecer a intensidade do olhar. Não era possível que ele estivesse lhe olhando com tanto afinco, como se estivesse interessado; era? Ele alguma vez na vida se interessara por alguém? Ela poderia considerá-lo um homem para dar uns amassos? Balançou a cabeça e riu de seus pensamentos, imaginar Severus Snape empurrando alguém para um canto escuro e beijando com vontade, era no mínimo para rolar de rir.

Não que ele não pudesse fazer isso, na verdade ele deveria fazer isso. Era um homem e só Merlin sabe quanto tempo esse homem ficou sem poder tocar em uma mulher daquele jeito. Não, ele deveria fazer isso sim, e Hermione não se importaria de ser tal mulher. Sorriu de seus pensamentos, eram bobos mais já fazia quase um ano que percebera a atração que sentia por ele. Pouco entendia porque dessa atração, e por um lado culpava sua mãe, ela também gostava de homens com um certo _'que'_ de convencido; e isso Snape tinha de sobra. Um certo dia sua mãe lhe contara que seu pai era o garoto mais popular do colégio onde estudaram juntos, e que ele era um estilo de _bad boy_, o que chamara sua atenção naquela época. Daquele dia em diante, Mione entendera por que começara a achar seu Professor atraente, estava em seus genes.

Não que ele fosse bonito, mas ele tinha aquele ar superior, arrogante, como se dissesse _'Sou muito bom para você.'_ a cada momento, e ela por razões que nem Merlin explicaria, gostava disso. Nem quando soubera que ele era um assassino deixara de sentir atração, na verdade, só ficara ainda mais atraída. E foi nesse mesmo período que os sonhos começaram; beijos, sussurros e caricias. Sorriu disso, na noite passada tivera um sonho desses, ele a segurava pelo braço quando estava saindo da sala de aula e a empurrava contra um dos balcões, jogando o material dela no chão e a beijando com força, moldando seu corpo ao dela. Deixando-a arfando e excitada.

Hermione sabia perfeitamente que isso nunca aconteceria, mas ninguém podia impedi-la de sonhar; nem de se tocar. Sentiu o rosto esquentar ao pensar nisso. Nem lembrava qual dos sonhos a acordara no meio da noite e fizera terminara sozinha o que ele havia começado em sonho. Por certo tempo sentiu-se envergonhada do que havia feito, mas depois passou a ser freqüente, e agora já não sentia vergonha alguma. Por um lado não via problema algum em se satisfazer com algo que sabia que nunca conseguiria dele, era melhor do que reprimir para sempre.

O segredo morreria com ela, e ele nunca saberia quantas noites ela se tocava imaginando que sua mão era a mão dele, imaginando o corpo forte dele contra o seu, a respiração quente e acelerada dele contra a sua, ambos gemendo e se entregando ao prazer. Sabia bem que ele nunca saberia disso, pelo menos, não pela boca dela; e como mais ninguém sabia, ele nunca descobrira pela boca de ninguém. Subiu os olhos do último dedo a ser pintado e olhou para Severus, percebendo um sorriso de triunfo em seus lábios, os olhos negros colados nos seus; Merlin, ele sabia. Ele estava dentro da mente dela vendo todos aqueles pensamentos, e agora sabia. Sabia de tudo.

Não, não tinha como. Hermione sabia muito bem fechar a mente, aprendera com rapidez junto com Harry, era preciso, e agora o fazia sem perceber. Snape não estava em sua mente, então por que estava sorrindo pelo canto da boca daquele jeito, como se soubesse de algum segredo dela? Voltou a olhar para seu próprio dedo e terminou de pintá-lo, descendo o pé e levantou-se, saindo da sala sem olhar para ele uma segunda vez. Subiu as escadas e foi até o quarto que dividia com Ginny, porém a ruiva estava com a família naquela semana; não que fosse escolha dela, Molly quase a arrastara pelos cabelos para A Toca dois dias atrás dizendo que a garota não mais ficava com a família. Entrou no quarto e guardou o esmalte na gaveta de roupas de Ginny e saiu outra vez, descendo calma até a cozinha, iria fazer um lanche e depois se trancaria em seu quarto, queria ficar em paz para poder pensar naquele maldito sorriso dele e o que poderia significar.

Entrou na cozinha, também usada como sala de reuniões e percebeu que esquecera de recolher os papéis da última reunião, que acontecera naquela manhã. Então antes de fazer seu lanche, resolveu arrumar a mesa, e deixou sua mente vagar pelos possíveis significados do sorriso dele, mas não conseguia chegar a nenhuma explicação decente. Bufou irritada, não tinha porque ele estar lhe olhando daquele jeito, era simplesmente algo que não tinha explicação; a não ser que ele estivesse a fim dela.

-Ah, claro. Ele com certeza está a fim de mim. – riu sozinha, pegando os copos vazios e levando-os até a pia, lançou um feitiço para que se lavasse sozinhos e voltou a mesa para juntar os mapas. – Morre de vontade de me jogar contra uma parede e me beijar até perder o ar.

Hermione desatou a rir de tal cena, era simplesmente impossível que ele fizesse isso, primeiro pelo fato dele ser trinta anos mais velho que ela, sabia que ele nunca a olharia, que deveria achá-la uma criança. E mesmo caçoando de si mesma, Hermione queria que ele a olhasse, assim como ela olhava para ele durante as aulas, enquanto ele estava de costas ou explicando algo e não percebia a intensidade dos olhos castanhos dela. E sentia ridícula ao desviar os olhos com rapidez quando ele a olhava, mesmo que por breves segundos.

-E por que diabos eu quero que ele me olhe? – perguntou para si mesma, puxando os papéis da mesa na sala de reuniões. – E por que ele iria olhar para a Srta. Sabe-Tudo Irritante? Larga de ser idiota, Hermione!

-Falando sozinha, Srta. Granger? – ele perguntou vendo-a se virar em um pulo, a mão no peito, assustada.

-Professor, quer me matar de susto? – ela falou não assustada por ele ter aparecido do nada, mas com o fato de que ele poderia ter escutado seu monólogo.

-Ainda não, Srta. – respondeu entrando na sala e indo até o lugar que havia ocupado na reunião, e pegou um pergaminho, dobrando-o e colocando no bolso interno do casaco.

Hermione balançou a cabeça e continuou a recolher os papéis sem olhá-lo; será que ele havia escutado o que falava? Se ele tivesse escutado, ela estaria com sérios problemas, ele iria zombar disso e a faria se arrepender de sentir tal atração.

-Cor errada. – ele disse fazendo com que ela levantasse os olhos dos papéis e o olhasse sem entender o que ele queria dizer com aquilo.

-Desculpa, professor, não entendi. – bateu os papéis na mesa arrumando-os e os deixou em um canto, empilhados.

-Cor errada para sua pele. – ele comentou olhando para as mãos dela, também pintadas de vermelho. Hermione olhou para suas próprias mãos e piscou diversas vezes ao perceber que elas tremiam levemente, tentou se conter e resolveu agir naturalmente; só tentou.

-E entende de cor de esmaltes, professor? – perguntou atravessando a cozinha e indo até a geladeira, abrindo-a e olhando o que poderia pegar para comer, ficando de costas para Snape.

-Entendo que essa cor não é a mesma de seus sonhos. – respondeu parando logo atrás dela, seus lábios a milímetros do ouvido dela, sua respiração batendo de encontro a pele dela. Hermione sentia o calor do corpo dele perto do ser e sentiu-se arrepiar por inteiro; ele tinha dito aquilo mesmo?

-Não entendi. – respondeu sem se virar, ele veria que estava vermelha por inteiro, como era possível que ele soubesse?

-Sei bem que entendeu. – dizendo isso ele saiu da cozinha e ela agora respirava com certa dificuldade, não tinha outra explicação, ele sabia. Sabia dos sonhos, sabia que ela se tocava, sabia de tudo, a morena só não conseguia entender como ele descobrira.

----------------------------

Fechou o livro, estava na mesma página fazia horas e não conseguia sair da primeira linha, sua mente voltando naquele momento na cozinha, por que ele havia feito aquilo? O que ele queria provar com aquilo? Que sabia que ela sonhava com ele e que ficaria a provocá-la eternamente sem lhe dar o prazer final?

Não era nada justo brincar com ela desse jeito, na verdade, era quase cruel. Cruel porque a morena queria terminar com aquilo, se tocar, imaginá-lo ali e ter a satisfação que queria, para poder virar e dormir em paz, mas agora era diferente; ele sabia. Sabia que ela sonhava com ele, e provavelmente sabia que ela se tocava. E era tão estranho fazer aquilo sabendo que alguém em alguma parte daquela casa sabia o que ela estava fazendo.

Colocou o livro do lado da cama e se levantou indo até o banheiro e lavou o rosto, ele conseguia deixá-la vermelha e envergonhada mesmo sem estar presente. Se olhou no espelho vendo a garota que a olhava de volta, não podia negar que ao pensar que ele sabia que ela se tocava a excitava, mesmo que não devesse, era algo como um segredo entre eles, algo intimo. Sorriu para seu próprio reflexo e voltou para o quarto, decidia a deixar a vergonha de lado, ele não estava ali, não tinha como saber o que ela estava fazendo.

Deitou na cama e apagou o abajur ao seu lado, rindo de si mesma. Ficou em silêncio alguns segundos, somente escutando os sons da casa, algumas pessoas ainda estava acordadas conversando no andar debaixo, ele deveria estar lá. Deslizou a mão pela coxa esquerda, sentindo sua pele e subiu devagar, levantando a saia e fechou os olhos, deixando a boca entreaberta. Era estranho pensar que ele poderia estar nesse momento pensando nela, sabendo que ela se tocava, gemendo o nome dele.

Começou a rir sozinha, não conseguia, era estranho demais. Estava excitada, sem dúvida nenhuma, mas era estranho, era como se pudesse sentir os olhos negros dele lhe fitando de um canto escuro. Não, não tinha mais como fazer aquilo. E agora faria o que? Deixaria de se tocar para ficar somente imaginando e tentar chegar a alguma satisfação assim?

-Melhor dormir. – declarou achando que não chegaria a lugar algum daquele jeito. Levantou e se trocou, colocando uma calça verde-escura e uma baby-look branca um pouco apertada. Deitou-se e se conformou que a partir daquele dia, deveria somente sonhar.

_Ele puxou seu braço, fazendo com que o olhasse nos olhos, aqueles olhos negros estranhos. Era como se estivessem ainda mais escuros, se é que isso era possível. Sentia cada batida de seu coração acelerada, enquanto o dele continuava a bater normalmente, como se aquela proximidade fosse normal entre eles. Os lábios finos dele se curvaram em um sorriso de triunfo e Mione não pode deixar de corar, sentindo cada poro de seu corpo arrepiar-se com as promessas que aquele sorriso lançava._

_-Srta. Granger, não achou que eu fosse ignorante a tal ponto, achou? – perguntou Severus, curvando-se sobre ela, fazendo que ela ficasse com o corpo colado a parede do corredor de Hogwarts._

_-Professor, eu não... – ela tentou falar, mas ele apertou mais ainda os dedos em seu braço, fazendo com que ela reclamasse de dor._

_-Você realmente pensou que eu não soubesse de seus sonhos, garota? – ele zombou dela outra vez, pressionando um pouco mais seu corpo contra ela, apertando o braço da garota um pouco mais, ignorando a expressão de dor no rosto dela._

_-Professor, eu..._

_-E achou que eu não tivesse plena consciência de que se toca? – disse mais baixo, aproximando os lábios do ouvido dela, sua bochecha raspando na dela. – Que eu não sabia que diz meu nome quando se satisfaz?_

_Dessa fez Hermione nem tentou responder, apenas ficou fitando o ombro dele, a expressão de vergonha tomando conta de sua face, ela sabia que quando ele descobrisse iria zombar dela, era só uma questão de tempo. Sentia-se pior ainda porque a proximidade do corpo dele, o hálito quente em sua pele e a voz dele baixa em seu ouvido a estavam deixando excitada; e isso era a última coisa que queria sentir naquele momento._

_-Você realmente achou que eu não soubesse nada disso? – falou outra vez baixo, sentindo a garota tentar soltar o braço, apesar de saber bem que ela estava gostando da proximidade._

_-Professor, o senhor está me machucando. – ela reclamou ao perceber que não era a única que estava gostado da proximidade dos corpos._

_-E você imagina o que? – perguntou ainda segurando firmemente o braço dela, pressionando seu corpo contra o dela. Respirou fundo inalando o perfume dela, sentindo a pele quente dela contra a sua. – Corre a mão por sua barriga, descendo devagar imaginando que é a minha?_

_Ela deixou um breve gemido escapar por sua boca, fazendo ele dar um leve sorriso malicioso e pressionar ainda mais seu corpo contra o dela. Hermione tentava a todo custo não gostar do que ele estava fazendo, mas era simplesmente impossível, sempre sonhara com tal momento._

_-Se toca devagar com os dedos, imaginando que são os meus e geme meu nome; é isso? Sonha comigo impulsionando meu corpo para dentro do seu com força ou como se fossemos amantes? O assassino é quem te excita, garota?_

_Hermione deixou outro gemido escapar por sua boca, seu corpo todo tremeu, e ele apenas falava, atiçando a imaginando da garota. Ela já não ligava para a dor do braço que ele apertava, ela parecia nem lembrar que estava prendendo-a, apenas queria brincar com a imaginação dela, deixá-la implorando por ele._

_-Eu sei bem que é. Você fica excitada ao me ver com a capa de Death Eater, e de noite joga-se em sua cama, deixando que suas mãos se tornem as minhas, percorrendo seu corpo e levando você a loucura. Eu sempre soube que tipo de garota você era._

_Ele afastou-se somente o suficiente e Hermione viu os olhos negros dele ainda mais escuro, um desejo não dito sendo transmitido, o sorriso antes de zombaria, agora era de malicia. Promessas de que ele a faria implorar por ele, toda vez que se vissem. Soltou-a, vendo a surpresa estampada em sua face, sorriu pelo canto da boca e se afastou, farfalhando a capa atrás de si. Hermione viu ele sumir pelo corredor e bateu com força as costas na parede, ele sabia e agora não a deixaria em paz. Fechou os olhos e escorregou até o chão, passando as mãos nos cabelos, aquilo definitivamente não deveria ter acontecido._

Hermione abriu os olhos sabendo muito bem que aquilo tinha sido um sonho, mas dessa vez não acordara feliz como das outras vezes, esse sonho havia sido diferente, real. Era como se ele estivesse manipulando sua mente, brincando com seus sonhos. Respirou fundo olhando o teto do quarto e passou a mão pela testa sentindo o suor que escorria, grudando alguns fios de cabelo. Não negaria que estava excitada, era quase impossível negar isso, mas que estava intrigada com o sonho, estava. Sentou-se, levantando os joelhos e encostou os cotovelos neles deixando os braços pendendo, e respirou fundo pela segunda vez sorrindo fracamente, ele estava enlouquecendo-a sem saber, sem estar presente, e foi então que viu, ele estava ali.

Snape estava encostado contra a porta, os braços cruzados na frente do peito os cabelos caindo ao lado do rosto, e aqueles olhos negros colados nela. Aqueles olhos que a deixavam sem forças, derrubavam as barreiras que nenhuma outra pessoa conseguia, aqueles olhos que ela não conseguia entender. Queria pedir uma explicação, mas mal conseguiu se mexer, e ele parecia que também não iria falar nem fazer nada.

Passaram vários segundos, na verdade, Hermione achou que foram horas, porque a intensidade do olhar dele a fazia perder a noção das coisas, a pergunta do sonho voltando a ecoar em sua mente: "_O assassino é quem te excita, garota?"_. Sentiu a pele de todo o corpo arrepiar, só havia uma resposta para aquela pergunta, e era 'sem dúvida'. Percebeu que ele descruzara os braços e com um sorriso zombeteiro, abrindo a porta, e saiu, deixando Hermione ainda mais confusa. A morena passou as mãos no rosto, abaixando os joelhos e decidindo que desceria e ficaria a olhar para ele, não era possível que ele soubesse do que se passava com ela, e fosse ficar a provocar o tempo todo. E outra coisa, o que por Hades, ele estava fazendo no quarto dela, olhando-a dormindo e sonhar com ele?

Levantou-se e saiu do quarto, descalça, descendo as escadas lentamente, ouvindo atentamente as vozes que escutava na sala da lareira, procurando saber quem estava acordado ainda, escutou a voz de Ron, Harry, Remus e Severus. Na verdade, só escutou as vozes do três primeiros, Severus ela sabia que estava lá, porque estava vendo-o pela fresta da porta. Respirou fundo, e puxou a camiseta para baixo, cobrindo um pequeno pedaço de pele que ficava a mostra em sua barriga, e entrou, vendo todos os olhos se voltarem para sim.

-Achei que estivesse dormindo. – comentou Ron sorrindo fracamente para ela, e voltou a olhar para Remus.

-Eu estava, mas tive um sonho estranho que me acordou. – o comentário fez Snape olhar rapidamente de Remus para ela, e voltar para Remus, como se não tivesse escutado nada.

Hermione sentou-se em uma poltrona e olhou para Severus, enquanto o lobisomem retornava a falar, e os outros três prestavam atenção. Ele não era um homem feio, e sinceramente, não aparentava ter a idade que tinha, talvez fossem os cabelos imaculados, sem nenhum fio branco. Ou talvez o jeito que ele se exercitava toda manhã, para ganhar destreza e força, o serviço que tinha era perigoso e necessitava que fosse forte. Olhou para o bendito casaco negro que ele gostava de usar, o homem parecia só gostar daquela cor, e que tinha comprado cinco casacos do mesmo, usando-os o tempo todo. O que ele escondia por debaixo de tanta roupa? A morena se viu pensando em que gostaria muito de descobrir o que ele escondia com tanto afinco.

Ela se levantou, sentindo-se da mesma maneira que se sentia quando sonhava com ele, acordava com a pele pegando fogo, os lábios marcados por seus próprios dentes, os olhos em um castanho escuro que ninguém conhecia, foi até a cadeira onde ele estava sentado e parou em sua frente. Como Ron e Harry estavam de costas para Severus e Remus não olhava na direção dele nem por um segundo, não viram Hermione parar na frente do Mestre de Poções, olhando fundo em seus olhos. Para ela foi como cair em um abismo fundo, sem fim e totalmente escuro, e não pensou nem por um segundo em sair dali, apenas queria cair, cada vez mais fundo.

Snape olhou-a, mas não sorriu, não se mexeu, apenas encarou a garota a sua frente, percebendo que a pele dela reagia sem que a tocasse, via o fogo estampado nos olhos dela, o jeito que ela mordia o lábio inferior sem parecer perceber que o fazia. Ficaram se encarando por alguns segundos, ela parecia indecisa, ele sabia bem o que queria; brincar com a mente dela. Era engraçado ver uma aluna atraída por si, fazia bem para seu ego, e fazia ainda mais bem por ser a Srta. Irritante Sabe-Tudo, amiga de Harry Potter. Era quase bom demais para ser verdade, mas tinha provas, ela estar ali parada em sua frente, salivando, respirando rapidamente, com o lábio sendo marcado pelos dentes e o corpo arrepiado, era mais do que uma prova, era um apelo para que ele fizesse algo.

Hermione percebeu que ele não faria nada, não diria para se encontrarem mais tarde ou saírem dali naquele momento, por isso fechou os olhos e com passos firmes deixou a sala, indo até a cozinha. Encostou na mesa, abaixando a cabeça e fechando os olhos com força, tentando controlar a respiração e os pensamentos, quase pedira. Quase havia verbalizado tudo que queria que ele fizesse, e isso seria deixá-lo ganhar, deixá-lo ter o controle. Podia ver que ele queria, mas ele se fazia de desentendido, como se não soubesse de nada, mas ele sabia, sabia até demais.

_continua..._

* * *

_Sheyla Snape e Marina Snape, essa fic é inteira pra vocês... Vcs me inspiaram.. Valeu..._

_Kiss_


	2. Parte 2

Queria senti-lo, queria tê-lo, não conseguia negar, era como se toda noite fosse um preparativo, queria tanto o corpo daquele homem, que podia sentir o toque dele no sonho ainda machucando seu braço. Foi então que sentiu, a pele quente dele contra a sua, o corpo dele moldando-se atrás do seu, pressionando-a contra a mesa. Mione abriu os olhos para se certificar de que não estava sonhando outra vez, de que ele não estava apenas brincando com sua mente, e viu as mãos dele espalmadas na mesa, enquanto ele impulsionava o corpo contra o dela.

A respiração se tornou irregular com rapidez, a pele esquentou com a antecipação de que ele fosse tocá-la em algum momento, o hálito quente dele em sua nuca arrepiou os pêlos naquela região, tudo deixou a morena sem barreiras, sem palavras para negar.

-Teve um sonho estranho, Srta. Granger? – ele perguntou respirando contra a pele da nuca dela, o quadril colado ao corpo dela, deixando que ela percebesse que estava excitado.

-Sim, Professor. – respondeu ainda na mesma posição, não ousava mexer um músculo dali, ele poderia desistir do toque.

-Mas isso é uma pena... – ele declarou, indo para o ouvido dela, mordiscando o lóbulo com certa força. – Eu achava que havia sido um sonho agradável.

-É agradável quando tenho minha satisfação.

Hermione não teve idéia de como havia criado coragem para dizer aquelas palavras, mas só percebeu o peso delas ao senti-las escorregar por sua boca, e sentir o corpo do Mestre de Poções se afastando do seu. Virou-se rápido e o viu encostado na parede atrás de si, os braços cruzados, o sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios finos, e os olhos negros colados aos seus.

-Não acho correto que brinque comigo. – sentenciou dando dois passos para sair da cozinha, e foi quando ele segurou seu braço, da mesma forma que segurara no sonho, apertando com certa força.

Empurrou-a contra a parede e colou seu corpo ao dela, indo direto em seu ouvido sentindo o peito da garota pressionado contra o seu, subindo e descendo rapidamente. Sorriu daquilo, era exatamente o que queria, brincar com a morena, fazê-la implorar por ele; afinal, ele tinha o controle nessa brincadeira.

-Você é teimosa, garota. E eu, definitivamente, não gosto de garotas teimosas. – soltou o braço dela, para segurá-la pela cintura, afastando o rosto somente para que pudessem se olhar nos olhos. Hermione olhava para cima, sua boca entreaberta, a pele pegando fogo com o toque dele, Snape olhava para baixo, suas mãos na cintura dela e sua mente trabalhando velozmente, tentando não terminar a brincadeira antes mesmo de começar.

Colocou suas mãos para dentro da camiseta dela, segurando com força a pele da cintura da morena, sentindo o quão quente ela estava, ouvindo um pequeno gemido dela escapar sem querer daqueles lábios vermelhos. Subiu milímetro por milímetro pelo corpo dela, vendo-a estremecer, seus olhos nunca deixando os dela. Puxou o corpo dela de encontro ao seu, os lábios roçando de leve, uma de suas pernas separando as dela, forçando sua coxa contra a intimidade da garota, ouvindo-a gemer um pouco mais alto.

-Srta. Granger, não perca o controle tão rapidamente. – disse zombando dela, fazendo que ela abrisse os olhos e o olhasse com raiva, e viu ela tentar se soltar. – Por favor, continue a lutar e poderá ver o meu lado que mais te excita.

A mente de Hermione traduziu aquilo de um jeito que foi impossível para a morena não gemer: _"Continue a lutar e vou lhe mostrar meu lado que lhe excita, o lado assassino."_ Mione teve plena certeza de que continuar a lutar era o que não deveria fazer, mas não podia entregar o controle, tinha que lutar. Tentou se soltar de todas as formas e o viu sorrir alegre dela tentar se soltar, mesmo sabendo que não conseguiria.

-Severus? – uma voz pareceu puxar os dois da realidade distante em que estavam e o Mestre de Poções separou-se do corpo dela com uma velocidade assustadora, e antes de Remus entrar na cozinha, ela já havia saído pela outra porta.

Hermione se apoiou na parede ao lado da porta da cozinha, sentindo o corpo doendo de lutar para se libertar, e não conseguia entender como conseguia estar tão excitada, aquilo não era normal. Uma de suas mãos foi até onde ele havia segurado em sua cintura e segurou com a mesma força sua própria pele, fechando os olhos e podia sentir que ele a segurava outra vez.

Desceu lentamente os dedos para dentro da calça, alcançando a renda que usava, arqueando ao chegar ao lugar que queria que ele tocasse, e pouco importou-se ao ouvir a voz de Remus a poucos metros, apenas continuou a se tocar como se fosse Snape que estivesse lhe tocando. Parecia errado e certo ao mesmo tempo, e ainda sentia o perfume dele preso em sua pele, parecia madeira envelhecida com Firewhisky, cheiro de homem. Passou a mão para dentro de sua roupa intima, somente ouvindo a voz dele conversando com o lobisomem dentro da cozinha, tocou pele com pele, arqueando e sentiu uma gota de suor percorrer toda sua espinha.

Sua mão livre a segurava em pé, porque suas pernas tremiam, precisava daquilo, ele havia ligado algo que ela não tinha certeza se conseguiria desligar. Eles nunca haviam se tocado e ela tinha certeza que agora teria que tocá-lo até ter plena satisfação; e se não pudesse ter tal satisfação, ao menos terminaria aquilo. Tocou-se com mais força, sorrindo de um jeito sádico quando a mão que a segurava na parede escorregou alguns centímetros e faz com que batesse as costas na parede, da mesma forma que ele havia feito minutos antes. Respirou fundo percebendo que a conversa havia cessado, e tirou a mão de sua calça com muito custo.

Que se ferrasse o controle, o queria, ele devia isso a ela, ele começara com aquilo surgindo em seus sonhos, atiçando seus sentidos, impedindo-a de se auto-satisfazer; ele devia a ela. Empurrou a porta da cozinha e entrou, vendo Snape parado perto da mesa, os olhos negros colados aos dela, um sorriso malicioso despontando do lado esquerdo de seus lábios finos. Ela não dera um passo se quer na direção dele, apenas o olhou, esperando qualquer reação ou palavra, e caso ele não fizesse nada, ela faria, e que as conseqüências de seus atos fossem vistas bem mais tarde.

Snape olhou o corpo da garota, percebendo que o cós da calça dela estava mais baixo, sorriu para aquilo, era exatamente o que ele queria, ver a garota chegar ao limite; e ela estava quase lá. Deu dois passos até a adega e abriu a porta dessa, e olhou para a morena, esperando que ela entendesse o recado. Mione ficou apreensiva ao ver o que ele indicava, mas não hesitou, andou até a adega, e entrou. Virou-se a tempo de ver Snape entrando na adega e fechando a porta atrás dele, cruzando os braços e olhando-a como se esperasse alguma explicação.

-Vamos, termine o que começou no corredor Srta. Granger. – ele disse baixo, como se estivesse com medo de que as prateleiras repletas de garrafas de vinho fossem escutar. Hermione sentiu o rosto esquentando e sabia bem que estava vermelha, e agora era de vergonha. O que ele esperava, que ela fosse se tocar na presença dele?

-Não. – respirou fundo, tentando controlar a respiração acelerada por estar com ele em um local fechado, totalmente sozinhos. – Eu não vou terminar nada.

-Não? Acho que já lhe disse que não suporto garotas teimosas, Srta. – ele declarou, a voz bem baixa, mas firme. Deu apenas um passo para frente e sentou-se em uma caixa de madeira, ainda de braços cruzados e esperando que ela resolvesse lhe obedecer. Ao perceber que a garota não iria se mexer resolveu lhe presentear por chegar até ali firme e forte, sem implorar por ele; pelo menos, não com palavras. - Minha camisa e você se toca. – sugeriu, olhando fundo nos olhos dela. A morena considerou por alguns momentos, e resolveu que faria, ia ser algo interessante ver Severus Snape sem camisa.

Assentiu e encostou-se na prateleira mais próxima, pousando a mão no seio direito e desceu devagar por suas curvas, vendo os olhos negros dele acompanharem seus movimentos, quase sem piscar. Deslizou a mão para dentro da calça e o viu levantar uma sobrancelha; entendeu o que ele queria. Com a outra mão, abaixou brevemente o tecido da calça, permitindo que ele tivesse uma visão parcial de sua mão dentro da renda, e se tocou.

Primeiro gemeu baixo e arqueou, olhando dentro dos olhos dele, vendo que ele mexia-se na caixa, como se algo estivesse preso e quisesse se libertar. Parou todos os movimentos e ficou encarando-o, esperando a parte dele do trato. Snape pareceu pensar por alguns segundos, se deveria ou não cumprir sua parte; decidiu por sim. Levou as mãos lentamente até o primeiro botão de sua camisa e o abriu, vendo que os olhos castanhos dela seguiam cada movimento seu, passou a abrir os botões com extrema lentidão. Abriu o segundo, terceiro, quarto e por fim deixou o tecido deslizar por seus ombros, ouvindo um breve gemido de aprovação da morena.

Hermione viu quando ele ficou sentado somente de calça e sapatos, os braços cruzados na frente do peito, a pele clara e com algumas cicatrizes se esticavam por cima de músculos, e era definitivamente impossível não desejar tocar. Tirou a mão de dentro da calça e andou rápida até ele, que se ferrasse tudo, o queria e pronto. Ajoelhou na frente dele, olhando fundo nos olhos negros que a encaravam como se perguntassem qual seria o próximo passo. Pousou ambas as mãos nos joelhos dele, sentindo o tecido, vendo o sorriso de vitória dele no canto esquerdo da boca.

Não ligava mais pra nada, ele que achasse que estava ganhando, que tinha todo o controle. O importante naquele segundo era tê-lo, ter aquele corpo contra o seu não importa o que fosse acontecer depois. Sentou-se e puxou a camiseta, tirando-a do corpo e olhou pra ele, vendo que o sempre tão centrado Mestre de Poções estava salivando; algo novo na mente de Hermione.

-Professor, precisa de um convite formal? – ela perguntou jogando a camiseta longe e deitando no chão frio da adega, sentindo o contraste entre sua pele quente e o chão.

Severus ficou alguns segundos observando-a deitada naquele chão frio somente de calça, os seios balançando lentamente conforme respirava, a pele avermelhada no rosto, talvez vergonha, talvez desejo, ele não sabia. Sabia que ela estava se entregando de bandeja, se dando sem pedir nada em troca e ele estava hesitando. Não porque não queria, a queria sem sombras de dúvidas, mas e se ela ainda fosse uma... garota? Uma menina... pura.

-Não seja ingênuo a esse ponto, Professor. – ela declarou parecendo ler a mente dele, e isso foi como um desafio para Snape.

A morena viu que os olhos dele se tornaram ainda mais escuros, e ele desceu da caixa, ajoelhando-se entre suas pernas, o rosto sério, as mãos pressas em sua cintura com a mesma força que segurara na cozinha, talvez mais. Era isso, não tinha escapatória, não tinha como fugir, que arcasse com as conseqüências de provocar um homem como ele.

Snape percebeu um certo medo nos olhos castanhos dela, e sorriu perante disso, era exatamente como imaginava. O corpo dela era quente, exalava aquele cheiro de mulher que o deixava tão louco, e era todo dele. Desceu o seu corpo pálido sobre o dela, baixando sua boca contra a barriga da morena, ouvindo-a gemer com um simples toque de seus lábios; tortura. Já que tinha fama de ser bom torturador, daria razão para ela falar tal coisa. Beijou cada milímetro de pele que viu entre o cós da calça e os seios, mordendo a ponto de deixar marcas avermelhadas. Os cabelos caiam formando uma cortina em seu rosto, mas ela conseguia sentir que ele sorria, sorria com cada gemido, cada sussurro desconexo e cada vez que ela arqueava o corpo contra sua boca.

Uma de suas mãos passou a descer a calça e a renda dela, beijando a pele que aparecia, nunca tocando a parte mais querida, torturando a garota. Os lábios finos desceram mordendo com mais força por sua coxa, marcando território, deixando um aviso de que ela era dele, e ninguém deveria aparecer por ali. Subiu o corpo e a olhou nos olhos, vendo a morena com um sorriso bobo nos lábios, como se esperasse por algo incerto, mas que já tinha plena certeza de que gostaria.

-Srta. Granger, do que ri?

-Da minha antecipada satisfação, Professor. – a resposta pareceu despertar algo selvagem dentro do peito de Snape, que rugiu alto e feroz. Aquela garota de dezesseis anos estava dizendo que desejava ter seu corpo, que era a satisfação que ele traria que ela queria.

Levantou-se e abriu seu cinto, vendo-a passar a língua sobre os lábios, salivando como ele havia feito com o corpo dela. Desceu a calça lentamente por suas pernas, ficando com a roupa de baixo; boxer preta. Hermione sentou-se quando ele ajoelhou-se novamente, espalmando as mãos no peito claro dele, percorrendo cada músculo com os dedos e unhas, saboreando cada milímetro que tocava, olhando fundo dentro dos olhos dele. Devagar ela aproximou o rosto do peito dele, beijando, mordiscando, inalando o cheiro de homem que ele tinha, aquilo era o céu. Subiu os beijos e ajoelhou-se na frente dele, subindo beijos por seu pescoço, queixo e então chegou aos lábios, esperando que ele fizesse algo.

Severus sentiu os lábios dela contra os seus, a língua dela pedindo passagem, e permitiu, tocando a sua com a dela. Primeiro devagar, as bocas se moldavam, um beijo molhado, possessivo. Hermione segurava o rosto dele perto do seu, sentindo o calor do corpo quase nu dele contra o seu. Snape puxou-a pela cintura, abraçando-a com força, gemendo dentro da boca dela ao sentir aquele pequeno corpo nu contra o seu. Ele inclinou o corpo, deitando-a no chão frio outra vez e desceu sua boca levemente inchada para os seios dela, beijando-os com a mesma ânsia que estava beijando os lábios, mordendo o mamilo com certa força e ouvindo a morena reclamar. Sorriu contra eles, segurando um enquanto beijava e mordia o outro, seu quadril afastado do dela, sem deixá-la saber o quanto estava excitado e ansioso para se enterrar dentro dela.

-Srta. Granger, me diga os nomes dos fundadores de Hogwarts por completo.

-O que? – ela perguntou abrindo os olhos e vendo Snape afastado de seu corpo, um sorriso sádico em seus lábios.

-Responda e me prove que é a garota mais inteligente de sua casa. – ele desceu o corpo contra o dele outra vez, seus lábios depositando um beijo em seu seio esquerdo. – E também a mais centrada em um responder uma pergunta tão fácil com uma pequena porcentagem de distração.

Hermione arqueou ao senti-lo beijar seus seios com mais força, as mordidas mais doloridas, e fechou os olhos com força lembrando os nomes dos criadores das casas e tentando ignorar a mão esquerda dele fazendo pequenos círculos com os dedos em seu baixo ventre.

-Godric Gryffindor. – ele desceu a mão mais um pouco, alcançado parte do objetivo. -Helga Hufflepuff. – Snape sorriu contra a pele da morena o sentir o quão a garota estava excitada e as respostas estavam saindo com mais dificuldade de sua boca.

-Somente esses Srta.? – ele perguntou mordiscando o seio direito, vendo-a fechar os olhos com força tentando se concentrar. Hermione bufou duas vezes tentando se concentrar em dizer apenas mais dois nomes, era fácil, o problema era que Snape estava deslizando os dedos por toda sua intimidade e estava quase impossível pensar em outra coisa.

-Rowena Ravenclaw.

Snape sorriu, a garota até que se concentrava bem mesmo naqueles momentos, resolveu deixar um pouco mais difícil, deslizou um dedo para dentro dela, olhando as expressões de seu rosto. Hermione gemeu e arqueou contra ele, abrindo parcialmente a boca, as últimas palavras perdidas em seu cérebro parcialmente desligado de qualquer informação que não fosse aquele homem lhe dando prazer.

-Srta. Granger, ainda falta um.

Snape olhou-a engolir em seco e sorriu um pouco mais, mexendo sua mão contra ela, a outra segurando-a pela cintura para que não perdesse tal contato tão profundo. Aproximou o rosto do dela, sussurrando baixo.

-Diga o último e lhe dou o que mais deseja.

A morena não pode evitar gemer com tal afirmação, era tudo o que precisava escutar naquele momento para que o nome escapasse por seus lábios com rapidez.

-Salazar Slytherin.

-Parabéns, Srta. Granger. – Snape deitou totalmente sobre o corpo dela, deixando-a surpresa ao perceber que ele estava totalmente nu. Hermione o puxou para si, abraçando-o e beijando seus lábios como se fosse a fonte de sua vida.

-Professor, eu quero meu prêmio. – disso Mione baixo no ouvido dele, impulsionando o quadril para cima. Snape sorriu pelo canto da boca e olhou-a nos olhos, afastando as pernas da garota quase sem mexer o resto de seu próprio corpo.

Hermione arqueou ao senti-lo tocar em si, somente a antecipação já estava deixando-a louca, precisava dele mais do que o maldito ar que começava a faltar em seus pulmões.

-Srta. Granger, tem certeza do que me pede?

A morena não respondeu, impulsionou o próprio quadril pra frente, fazendo com que ele entrasse em si, a dor de tal investida fazendo-a gemer mais alto do que deveria. Snape olhou-a nos olhos, a morena arfava de prazer, um prazer que ele estava proporcionando. Impulsionou seu corpo contra o dela, uma estocada seca, afinal ela queria o Death Eater.

-Me faça sua, Professor.

Snape desceu totalmente seu corpo contra o dela, enterrando seu rosto no pescoço dela, impulsionando seu corpo contra o dela, enterrando-se cada vez mais fundo, enlaçando as pernas dela em sua cintura. Hermione gemeu em seu ouvido, dizendo algumas palavras que nem em seus sonhos mais eróticos ousava dizer, e isso pareceu deixar o Mestre de Poções descontrolado. As palavras pareceram deixar Severus ainda mais louco para tê-la, pois agora segurava com uma mão a cintura dela para que não perdessem o contato, e a outra segurava os cabelos cacheados dela, puxando-a contra seu corpo, uma violência cadenciada, necessária.

-Repita todas essas palavras, garota.

A voz de Snape estava irreconhecível, parecia que ele estava sem falar a meses, deixando Hermione ainda mais excitada, aquele timbre forte, autoritário e rude a deixava louca. Ela repetiu cada palavra no ouvido dele, cada uma delas dita bem devagar, formando frases ainda mais sórdidas que as primeiras.

Os movimentos dos corpos era rápido, violento, o barulho do quadril da morena batendo contra o chão era alto e nenhum deles parecia se importar com tal situação. O importante era o prazer, ele estar inteiramente enterrado dentro dela, e querendo mais. E se fosse possível, ela teria permitido que ele entrasse mais, cada vez mais fundo.

-Outra vez, diga outra vez, Hermione.

-Era exatamente o que queria, Professor, me comer. Me deixar sem roupa alguma e me comer até não ter mais forças. – ela disse abraçando-o com força contra seu corpo, impulsionando o quadril contra o dele e chegando ao orgasmo.

Severus viu a garota gemer alto e o corpo todo estremecer debaixo do seu, as pernas dela se apertarem envolta de sua cintura, seu membro ser apertado dentro dela. Impulsionou-se com mais força dando um orgasmo mais violento para ela, fazendo-a gemer mais alto, arquear ainda mais e fechar os olhos com força, deixando a boca semi-aberta, qual ele beijou.

-Me diga o que devo fazer com você, garota. – ele ordenou, a voz séria, os olhos negros severos esquadrinhando o rosto satisfeito dela. Hermione continuou com as pernas enlaçando a cintura dele, suas mãos no ombro dele. A morena conseguia sentir o membro dele latejando dentro de si, deixando-a ainda mais satisfeita do que já estava.

-Continue. – ela disse baixo, um pouco envergonhada agora das palavras que havia dito antes, mas ao ver a reação que elas causavam em Severus, resolveu que deixaria para sentir vergonha depois. – Vem, continue a me comer.

Foi o suficiente para que Snape continuasse a mexer o corpo para dentro e para fora do dela, vendo-a sentir prazer, deslizando com mais facilidade para dentro dela, a voz dela ainda ecoando em sua mente.

-Me faz sua. Professor, faça o que quiser comigo.

E ele jogou a cabeça para trás, seu corpo impulsionado pela última vez com força enquanto derramava-se dentro dela, ouvindo-a gemer. Hermione estava gravando tal visão em sua mente, Severus Snape inteiramente enterrado dentro dela, a cabeça jogada para trás, os cabelos também, alguns fios colados na testa suada, o peito esticado deixando ainda mais evidente os músculos, os braços esticados forçando as mãos contra o chão; um homem sem dúvida alguma.

Snape deitou ao lado da garota, a temperatura de seu corpo contrastando com a do chão, o fazendo sentir-se um pouco desconfortável. Respirava rapidamente e ouvia que ela também, virou o rosto para olhá-la e percebeu que ela estava deitada de lado, observando-o.

-Você me chamou de Hermione.

Snape ficou olhando-a nos olhos, era verdade o que ela dizia, realmente havia dito o nome dela, mas o que aquilo significava? Virou-se de lado, ambos ainda sem roupa alguma, respiração mais amena e já estavam se acostumando com a temperatura do chão.

-Você não vacilou nem uma vez. – ele declarou vendo-a sorrir calmamente.

-Quer dizer que o senhor sim? – perguntou ainda sorrindo e vendo-o sorrir minimamente, fechando os olhos.

-Não abuse, Srta. Granger. – respondeu levantando-se, buscando suas roupas ao redor.

-E acaba assim, Professor?

-E acabaria como, Srta. Granger? Ambos deitados nesse chão empoeirado e frio, abraçados, fazendo juras de amor?

-Mas é claro que não. – ela também se levantou pegando as roupas e começando a se vestir, as pernas ainda bambas.

-Então é assim que termina.

Ficaram em silêncio enquanto terminavam de se trocar, cada um com seus pensamentos, cada um sabendo exatamente o que seu corpo sentia por estarem separados e suas mentes por estarem sem escutar a voz do outro. Foi ela quem falou primeiro.

-Eu quero te ver outra vez.

-Me verá muito durante as aulas. – respondeu fechando a camisa e batendo a mão em uma pequena sujeira na manga.

-Certo, vou colocar de um jeito que entenda de uma vez e não faça piadinhas. – replicou um pouco mais irritada do que deveria. – Quero dormir de novo com você, quero você outra vez dentro de mim, quero sentir você se derramando dentro de mim outras vezes. Quero ter vários orgasmos com você, sentir seu corpo violentando e acariciando o meu, me deixando doida e me levando ao máximo do prazer, me deixando fazer isso com você também. Será que agora eu me fiz entender, Professor?

Snape ficou olhando-a, os braços cruzados na frente do peito, os olhos colados aos dela, respirou fundo antes de responder.

-Srta. Granger... – ela fechou os olhos esperando a resposta mais estúpida e grossa da história. – Considere feito.

Hermione abriu os olhos a tempo de ver Snape saindo da adega em passos pesados, o jeito Mestre de Poções Temido de volta, mas ela tinha certeza de que isso seria quando os outros estivessem por perto, porque sozinhos, ele era outro. Com ela, aqueles olhos negros eram ainda mais escuros.

FIM.

* * *

_Marina e Sheyla e todas as outras pessoas que comentaram, espero que gostem do fim... Era pra demorar mais pra sair, mas eu me deixei levar e aí está... Espero que gostem... Valeu por lerem e comentarem..._

_Kiss_


End file.
